Blake Redcross: The Scourge of Fate
by ShinZaraki
Summary: It all started with a shard of a ancient sword planted in Castle Osthreinsburg by a cloaked figure. Blake Redcross, the rogue leader of the Soul Seekers is corrupted by this very shard and all is going according to the cloaked figures plan...or is it?


**How's it going ya'll? Alright so this is my first story on fanfiction and I this first chapter is a little short due to what I want people to get out of it. I need to see how this story is going to go before I start to write anymore chapters. Oh, and there will be some explicit dialogue/themes in this story so YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!! Oh and I don't own anything, Namco does so keep that in mind. Hope you guys enjoy the story. **

**Chapter 1: Soul Searching**

"Something doesn't feel right about this place, it's way too quiet. Hey guide! Are you sure that this is the right spot?" A band of thugs known as the soul seekers had caught wind of a powerful sword that could grant the wielder unimaginable power. Their leader, Blake Redcross immediately set out with his comrades and began to investigate what other travelers called the "Sword of Heroes." From months of gathering information and roughing up those who would get in his way, he finally came across information that would put the sword within his grasp. With this sword, he would create a new world order where the strong would survive and the weak would either bow to him or perish! "Sir, the information the cloaked man gave us spoke of this spot…..it looks like an abandoned castle." "Well for your sake you had better be right, otherwise you will find out what horrors await you in the afterlife!" That guide gave a start and hurried on ahead. The guide had a point though, the information the cloaked man gave them was valid and checked out with the rumors of other travelers. The villagers around the area called this place Castle Osthreinsburg; many of them feared it and steered clear from it altogether. However, Blake couldn't help but feel uneasy about the old castle….it felt as if it was death waiting with open arms, ready to ferry the whole lot of them to the netherworld. "Boss! I think I found a way inside!" Blake shook this feeling and walked to where his subordinate had called out to him. There was a hole in the wall that led to the first floor of the grand castle, a musky smell protruded from the opening but it would take more than that to keep the band from claiming what was rightfully theirs. "Alright you mangy dogs, it's time to clear out! Let's go forth and claim our legacy!" With a loud cry, the band of rogues poured into the opening and began to loot and plunder the whole castle while in search of the sword. Without a care in the world, the band threw caution to the wind and grabbed everything in sight.

Blake was the only one who kept an eye on everything within the room, he still maintained the feeling that made him uneasy. Just then, he saw something out of the corner of his eye. A metal shard on the ground began to emit a dense black aura. Blake walked closer to it and began to steep into a dark void. His senses were clouded, the world around him grew silent; all that mattered to him was the metal shard in front of him. When he picked it up and grasped it within his hand, a voice began to echo within his head. _"What do you desire?"_ Without hesitation, he answered… "I want power that will allow me to build my empire and my ideal world. A world where the strong survive, a world where I am feared just as much as I am respected….a world that is mine and mine alone." As he answered the voice, the outside world grew dark. _"Heh heh heh, so a world that crawls at your feet…I like the way you think Blake. I like the way you think so much that I am willing to offer you my services to aid you in your conquest." _As the voice spoke, Blake grew more and more uneasy about the whole ordeal with the voice. "How do you know my name? And what could you do to help me?" _"There are a lot of things that I could help you with Blake. For one, I know what it is that you seek and I can certainly lead you to it. The rumors are true, with the sword you seek, you will be all powerful, the world will have no choice but to bow at your feet!"_Listening intently to what the voice was saying, Blake began to imagine his ideal world; he liked what he was hearing but began to wonder how this would be possible with just a voice in his head. "You're a voice without a body to call your own, how are you able to help me with what you claim to be able to without a physical form. I hope you aren't wasting my time, I'm known to get rough when I'm not pleased."

Hearing this, the voice began to laugh hysterically. _"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!! Oh but you fail to realize, the moment that I began this conversation with you, my voice has been coming from a body…__**YOURS!!**__"_ The world rushed towards Blake in a blinding flash as his senses began to return to normal. As his eyes focused and adjusted to the sudden rush of light, they were greeted with a gruesome sight. All of his men were slaughtered. Some were impaled on rusted pikes that were left behind in the old castle but the majority of them were laid out on the ground, lying in a pool of blood. Seeing this, Blake stumbled backwards and tripped over the body of the guide. Jumping back up to his feet, he stared down at the face of the guide. His eyes were glazed over with a expression of agony and shock frozen on his face. Blake allowed his eyes to trail down the rest of the guides body….however his lower have had been cleaved off. Confused by what he was seeing, Blake began to shake involuntarily. He didn't know what happened and it scared him that the whole ordeal went on without him noticing a thing, then it hit him. "What if it was the person I was talking to? It had to have been him! Wait until I get my hands on that bastard I'll…." Just then, Blake began to hear the same voice speak once again_. "__You'll what hm? Ha ha ha, you still don't get it do you? Sigh I guess I'm going to have to spell it out for you. Look down at your hands bud…everything will become clear when you do…"_ Blake slowly shifted his focus down at his hands to find that he had both of his crescent knives in his hands and they were dripping with blood. Shocked, Blake threw his weapons to the ground and stared at his hands in horror. _"Aww what's the matter? I thought that you wanted to build your perfect world? Well the first step in doing so would be to dispose of those who would hold you back and keep you from reaching your goal. So…I had a hand in their deaths, I hope you don't mind. Hrm hrm hrm hrm." _"What the hell did you do to me!?" _"Wow, so eager to know what's going on with everything around you. You know what they say, curiosity killed the cat HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" _Fed up with what he was hearing, Blake began to toss the metal shard that lay in his hand, but the metal began to dig itself into his palm and merge with his skin. _"Now now, I didn't say that you could do that now did I? I told you, I want to help you achieve your goal and help you find the sword that you seek, but there are strings attached…you have to find all the shards that were scattered when it broke first. And guess what? Congratulations, you already have your first shard, Yay! Bwhahahahaha." _"Damn it, I don't have time for this! I can't go and look for shards, there could be thousands of them and hell if I know where all the pieces are! Get out of my head so I can get away from here." _"Not a chance in hell, As a matter of fact, It's about time that I took over and called the shots what do you think? Don't worry, I'm still going to help you find the sword, I'm a man of my word. But for now, we go by my rules." _With that, Blake let out a loud scream and collapsed on the ground. After a few moments, his body rose back to his feet; eye's glowing red and barring fangs, the evil spirit began to get a feel for his new body.

"Hrm hrm hrm, I like this new host. This body should hold out long enough for me to find the remaining parts of myself. It's more than likely that Cervantes still possesses parts of the sword. But first things first, I need to do a bit of "soul searching" in order to regain my lost strength." Contemplating what needed to be done, the possessed Blake walked out of Castle Osthreinsburg and began his search for strong souls to quench his insatiable thirst.Walking back into the outside world, the newly revived spirit began to walk towards a coliseum where there were sure to be strong fighters. However failing to notice before he left; a cloaked figure bearing a scythe lurked in the shadows where the slaughter took place. He emerged and began to survey the lifeless bodies that lay in a heap on the ground. "Hmph, you were not worthy of the sword, you deserved your fates tenfold then what you were paid! However, my plan is falling together perfectly; that shard I planted here has taken a hold of that fool and will make him do the swords bidding. For now, it's time to gather souls. The time for the resurrection of Soul Edge is near!"

**Alright, so this is the first chapter of the story. This one is purely dialogue to get you guy used to who is involved in the story right off the bat. I won't show my true prowess until the next chapter where there is alot more action going on. Well until next time guys, later!**


End file.
